


I See Fire, Blood In The Breeze(And I Hope That You Remember Me)

by oMega1361



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fenris 2.0, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Major Codependence, Minor Character(s), My First Fanfic, One Shot, Siblings, gotta tread carefully, it's fine, it's not incest but the show's writers were stretching it, slightly sociopathic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oMega1361/pseuds/oMega1361
Summary: He shifted nervously. "Can I show you something?" He asked, hesitantly. He looked around. "Somewhere else?"Lauren blinked. "We've never been off the roof before."Different expressions appeared on his face, too quickly for her to understand. He smiled, brightly "There's a first time for everything," He responded excitedly.Lauren nodded, slowly, bouncing the idea around in her head. It's just a dream. It couldn't hurt right?





	I See Fire, Blood In The Breeze(And I Hope That You Remember Me)

Lauren was lost.

Everyone seemed to have a purpose, something to keep themselves sane in the wake of war. Caitlin was a nurse to mutants who needed it, gone for hours at a time. Reed was usually in the clinic, creating new IDs for the refugees they find.

The rest were scouts and rescue operators for the Underground. Clarice, John, and Marcos were long used to the job, tracking down mutant refugees and fighting to get them to their safehouses. Lauren worked with them.

She enjoyed helping; It was a nice outlet for her restlessness.

Though she was adamant in telling her mother about Andy's decision being his own, it still hurt to know it. Lauren wanted nothing more than for her brother to come back, and she would spend hours in hysterics trying to figure out how to live there without him.

She never could.

Helping with the rescues was a small mercy. She could immerse herself in others without thinking about herself.

She was doing alright until they found Christina. As soon as the girl started asking about her sister, something inside of her broke a little. A fierce determination hit her.

Siblings should never be separated.

She and Clarice worked tirelessly to track the missing girl, contacting the other safehouses all the while attempting to console her distraught sister. When the two finally reunited, it was painful to watch. She couldn't help but imagine her own little brother, coming to her and hugging her just as tightly.

Just like that, all of her efforts were for naught.

Oooo

She was doubting herself. She never tried to force one of their dreams before, but she just had to see him.

Lauren stood on the garage rooftop again, staring out into the city like Andy has done so many times. She turned in place, leaning against the ledge and sliding down until she sat in its shadow. She thought of her brother, newly blonde hair and all.

Lauren took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.

She didn't know how much time had passed, whether it was a few minutes or a few hours, yet still she kept them shut. She kept replaying their last dream in her head, the betrayal when he wouldn't let go of her hand, the fear when she fell.

The panic in her brother's cry.

"Lauren!"

Her eyes snapped open.

There he was, jogging towards her, coming to a stop a few feet away. He looked tired, flushed and sweaty, breathing heavily. His eyes were bright with relief when he saw her, and Lauren wondered if he had missed her as much as she missed him.

"Lauren," He said after recovering, brows furrowing in confusion, "what are you doing up here?"

She found her voice then, steadying her suddenly erratic breaths to answer him. "Waiting for you," She whispered, "I missed you. I'm going insane here, and I needed to see you again."

He straightened, tentatively walking towards her, face collapsing in sadness and guilt when hers crumpled, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I really miss you, Andy."

He pulled her up and into his embrace, and Lauren sobbed a bit. He was still sweaty, and he definitely smelled like it, but _he was hugging her tightly_ , and she couldn't bring herself to care about anything else.

He pulled back after a minute or so, keeping hold of her shoulders so she'd look at him. His gaze was intense. Lauren tilted her head. "What's wrong?"

He shifted nervously. "Can I show you something?" He asked, hesitantly. He looked around. "Somewhere else?"

Lauren blinked. "We've never been off the roof before."

Different expressions appeared on his face, too quickly for her to understand. He smiled, brightly "There's a first time for everything," He responded excitedly.

Lauren nodded, slowly, bouncing the idea around in her head. _It's just a dream. It couldn't hurt right?_

He made to take her hand, but paused when she flinched. He slowly grabbed her wrist instead.

Lauren let her brother lead her to the door and down the stairs. He was fidgety when they crossed the street away from the garage and apartments. He kept glancing over his shoulder, as if expecting someone to jump out and stop them. She supposed it was instinct; in reality, the Underground would never let her go anywhere with him.

Andy calmed down some when they were out of sight and picked up his pace a little. Lauren huffed, unable to keep up with his longer legs. He slowed, glancing at their hands and then at her.

Lauren bit her lip, removing her wrist from his grip and taking his hand. Her brother turned to the sidewalk in front of them, and Lauren glimpsed a small smile on his face.

They walked side-by-side, keeping an even pace.

Oooo

"Andy, what is this place?"

The siblings stood in front of a large building with white walls and giant glass windows covering more than half of them. Andy seemed comfortable here, tugging her hand to signal that this was their destination.

"It's where I want to show you something," He replied, causing Lauren to roll her eyes.

She walked with him up a flight of white marble stairs and through the doors to a huge garage. They went up an elevator and stepped out to a spacious and clean-cut interior. It was all incredible, but her awe was being overshadowed by her racing thoughts.

Andy knew his way around. He's obviously been here before, multiple times going by his confidence and calm.

_The Inner Circle._

Lauren stopped.

Andy paused, frowning as he turned towards her. Something in her expression must have alarmed him because he stepped closer and tightened his hold on her hand.

Lauren stared at him. "Andy," She began, "Is this your HQ?"

Her brother averted his eyes, and she knew she had her answer.

She instinctively tried to take her hand away, and he yanked it back. They both froze, each waiting for their old dreams to haunt them. But Fenris didn't come and Lauren didn't run, and so neither of them let go.

Andy relaxed his grip after a moment, and Lauren returned to his side. "You could've told me," She stated as they began to walk again.

Andy's voice was strained. "No, I couldn't."

Lauren nodded in acknowledgement. Though their loud steps echoed throughout the halls, the siblings were silent. Lauren was beginning to feel the distance between them again and was on the verge of panic when Andy stopped walking.

They stood before a door at the end of a long hallway.

Lauren look at him beseechingly. He smiled. "My room," He stated.

He let go of her hand to open the door, and Lauren had to hold back a noise of protest. She followed him into the room and was struck with how very Andy it was. The video games and knick-knacks scattered around made her heart ache with nostalgia.

"This is what you wanted to show me?" She asked.

He grinned. "More or less."

It was then that she realized that Andy had found a home away from her. He was happy here, no doubt lazing around like he did before that day in the gym.

Before Fenris.

She walked slowly around his room, running her hand over the ridiculously soft blanket on his ridiculously large bed. She forced herself to look at each piece of her brother, trying to wrap her head around the truth.

Lauren has been in a perpetual hell, spending all of her time missing Andy and distracting herself from missing him, and he was managing by himself just fine.

_How did he do it?_

Her eyes fell on a large tablet laying near his pillow. She could feel Andy shifting behind her as she approached it. The screen was visible, and her heart raced when she picked it up. She stared at her brother's latest drawing.

A large, dark wolf stared back at her.

She reached out, tracing a finger along the carefully-lined details: intricate fur lines and curved ears, defined teeth and eyes so familiar it made her pause. They reminded her a bit of Andy's, but there was something else there, too.

Andy must have noticed her fascination. He came closer to look over her shoulder, raising his own fingers to brush against his work.

"They look kind of like yours," He said.

Lauren swallowed, her heart in her throat, deciding to ponder on the implications of the subject later. She put the tablet down and turned towards the large window near his T.V. She walked towards it, wanting to see what he saw every day.

When she reached it, she froze.

Billows of smoke rose above the city in the distance, and Lauren coughed, feeling as if she could taste the ashes. She felt sick, and reached for Andy, who stood all too calmly beside her.

Her breath hitched, and the puzzle pieces clicked into place.

He _ran_ to her.

He was _looking_ for her.

He was so _relieved_ to find her.

He brought her here, to where _he_ felt _safe_.

_He wanted her safe._

She was tense when he took her hand.

_They weren't asleep._

He interlaced their fingers, tightly, as if to reassure her with his presence. She hated that it worked.

_This isn't a dream._

"Andy?" She gasped out, unable to tear her eyes away from the sight in front of them.

"It's okay, Lauren," He whispered. "We're together. We're okay."

Sirens echoed outside, muffled by the bubble that Andy made sure they were in.

"It's okay," He repeated, pulling her trembling form into his side. She let him comfort her, welcoming the sensation of their connection, as she struggled to accept that this was all real, that _they_ were real.

Miles away, the Mutant Underground burned.

Oooo

He was running out of time.

Andy's panic fueled him as he followed Reeva's van down the streets of Washington, keeping an eye out for Fade and the Frost Sisters all the while. He mentally thanked Sage for teaching him so much about security, keeping to the shadows and well out of the way of street cameras.

They were getting closer and closer to the Underground, apparently discovered by Fade when he was spying on Andy. The guilt of inadvertently revealing the clinic where the Underground frequented weighed him down after what he overheard in the meeting room.

He wasn't really supposed to be out of his room that morning. He had long abandoned his video games in favor of sketching his thoughts away and wasn't surprised to find himself drawing another wolf.

He spent over an hour focusing on every detail, wanting to do it justice; Andy designed the eyes by instinct, and was overcome with longing when bits of Lauren's irises flared inside.

He needed to destroy something.

Andy was on his way to the training room when he heard the name that haunted his existence.

"-about Lauren?" One of the Frost sisters asked. He froze by the doors, staying out of sight.

"She made her choice," Reeva stated, "It is a tragedy to lose such a promising recruit, but she has no desire to join us."

"We could send Andy to convince her," one of the sisters suggested.

"Besides-" Another added.

"We need Fenris." They all chorused.

The following silence made Andy fidget, tempted to walk in and demand an explanation.

_Was his sister in trouble?_

"We can't tell Andrew," Reeva eventually said, "For the same reason we can't tell Lorna. If either of them knew, they would try to warn them."

"She's right," Fade spoke up, "Don't forget that he tried to call his family just last week. He still cares about them."

"He was calling for Lauren," a Frost rebuffed.

"We can't afford to debate this, girls," Reeva stated, "We have to leave, now."

He turned and fled for the elevator, quickly heading for the first floor to make it out of the building before them. By the time they were boarding one of the vans, he was waiting in a back alley along the street.

Andy followed them for miles, until they parked at a street corner near a market, a few different apartment complexes, and what looked like a garage.

A flash of blonde hair caught his attention, and his heartbeat quickened when he spotted his sister standing on the roof of the garage. He glanced back at the car, but they were focused intently on the apartment building, which no doubt housed the former Atlanta Underground.

He made a break for the garage, thanking whatever god was out there that it was across the street and two buildings down from Reeva's van. Lauren was no longer visible from below, but he knew she was still up there.

While bolting up the stairs, Andy struggled to think of some way he could get his sister away from whatever was about to happen.

The realization that she believed they were dreaming again made his worries cease.

He felt a pinprick of guilt, as he led her away. Sneaking furtive glances down the street, he thought about all of the tenants in that building, going about their everyday lives with no clue that they were about to end.

Andy wasn't an idiot; As soon as he realized their location had been discovered, he knew they were goners: Clarice, John, Marcos...and his parents.

He swallowed. He loved his parents, but there was nothing he could do for them without risking Lauren, and there was absolutely no competition there.

He smiled when she took his hand, hopeful that she would learn to trust him again. He thought about the future during the walk back, picturing them finally being able to train together and laugh together and just be near each other again.

Andy was scared when his sister figured him out, not letting go of her when she tried to slip away. There was a moment when he thought she would run from him, but she didn't, and he breathed easier for it.

Her reaction to his room was confusing. She seemed sad in a way that Andy couldn't understand, and he thought about asking why before she spotted his wolf.

Lauren was clearly fascinated, running her fingers across his drawing. She paused at the wolf's eyes, and Andy felt the need to voice his earlier thought. "They look kind of like yours."

She didn't respond, gently putting his tablet down and walking towards his window. When her entire body tensed, he looked out with his throat closed.

They could see the destruction from here: the smoke, the lingering flames, and Andy felt resignation seep in. He thought about his parents' sacrifices, all that they did to help he and Lauren learn to navigate this world. He was grateful to them for taking care of Lauren when they were apart, but he knew he had made the right choice in leaving them behind.

He also knew Lauren would need more time before she accepted that, too, evident by how desperately she clung to him when he comforted her.

Andy told her that it would be okay because they were together now, where they belonged. Their parents were gone - burned or burning, he didn't know - but they were going to be okay. He would take care of her until she was back to who she was before they were separated. Then, they would take care of each other.

"It's okay," He whispered.

They were okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted fic.
> 
> I'm a novelist(unpublished, but a girl can dream), but I've always had trouble with writing fanfiction. These two, however, managed to jumpstart my inner fangirl, and she's got nimble fingers!
> 
> There aren't as many fanfics for these two as I would like, so I've written a shit ton.
> 
> Comment, I guess? Or not. I'm nervous.


End file.
